ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Superquack (character)
Biography Early Life Superquack was born in 1881. Superquack began attending Superhero School in the autumn of 1889. Superquack's first year was rough for him, but everything eventually worked out. He also developed a crush on a female duck humanoid like himself who was a Muggle, but had come to help give lectures. He befriended a young Super Whisk Man on his first day at Superhero School; Super Whisk Man was suffering from the aftermath of chicken pox, which discouraged most from approaching him. Superquack, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Superquack also became very well-connected during his education, making many notable friends such as Phylange, who later recalled that he did things that he had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. Superquack and the female duck were eventually married. However, his wife was killed off at some point, depressing Superquack. In 1986, he rescued a toddler Morgan from falling out of an airplane and reunited her with her worried family. Professor As principal, Superquack would help students with their homework in Classroom E-13 every Friday. Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, as he felt he belonged with the other Supers in defending the world, and not instructing students. He also enlisted Morgan's father as the new principal. Duel With Jamboga In 1998, Jamboga returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. However, Superquack, aware that Jamboga was here, followed him there and intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord. In turn, Jamboga Apparated near the front desk and fired a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk to intercept him. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga; the Dark Lord was forced to block the attack by means of a Silver shield; the attack did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Jamboga realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack, this time, the pot holding a fake plant intercepted the beam. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, which Jamboga turned into a snake and sent after Superquack. As Jamboga Apparated in the middle of the back desk, he sent another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and in his leap, he landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Disapparated away as Superquack looked on. When the reinforcements arrived, Superquack said he had taken care of the matter. Obtaining A Sidekick Superquack goes to the Quackville Bank to end a robbery there, and stumbles upon Bomb Man, the culprit. Morgan finds him there, and insists he let her help. They defeat Bomb Man, but Superquack’s suit is torn apart in the process. He recieves a new suit from Morgan, who is also a fashion icon and supersuit designer. Soon after, Morgan gives him a call she got from a science facility offering a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job. Morgan agrees to help. Together, they successfully complete the task. Fighting The Dinobot At the start of his mission, Superquack is enjoying the life of a superhero, or “Super” as they are called. He and Morgan date each other several times throughout the next 2 months. In the most intense event, Superquack senses a fire nearby and they go to put it out and save the civilians. However, their next assignment together turns out to be a trap. Both are captured by Mr. Baby Tutu, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by the outer world. Mr. Baby Tutu blames them for saving the so-called corruptness that is planet Earth. There, they learn that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Mr. Baby Tutu intends to unleash the Dinobot accompanying him during the reveal on Quackville. Superquack attempts to kill him then and there, but Mr. Baby Tutu retaliates and slams them off a cliff. However, Superquack and Morgan survive and locate two Supers, Macroburst and Strattogale. Macroburst leaves them, but in tribute to Morgan, Strattogale stays. Together, they escape narrowly. Together, the new trio infiltrates Mr. Baby Tutu’s base. There, they discover Mr. Baby Tutu’s plan in the computer, in which he had tested the Dinobots against various supers to see how powerful the robots were. If the robot was defeated, then he improved the Dinobot using the data, along with designing it so it would kill that super that previously won. The friends went through the database of who had won each fight, which also showed that no super had ever survived the second fight. As they are leaving the room upon also discovering Operation: Rampage, Superquack trips an alarm and accidentally gets all three recaptured. The group is forced to watch as the plan nears success. Mr. Baby Tutu leaves to finish his mission. Morgan, however, turned into a tire and freed them all. They are able to escape the island with Mr. Tutusymbol’s help. Superquack and his new friends return to Quackville, and quickly locate the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they are able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Superquack and Morgan say goodbye to Strattogale and return to Superquack’s home. They soon find Mr. Baby Tutu is there. He attempts to immobilize the Supers to prevent them from doing anything else, but the ray backfires and briefly injures him. He ultimately attempts to flee, declaring that he will make another attempt to ambush them in the future. Superquack, having had enough of Mr. Baby Tutu, hurls a copy of the Quack-mobile into the jet; Mr. Baby Tutu is knocked through the atmosphere and into outer space. A series of flames and debris follows as the jet explodes. Although he had always been a loner, Superquack had realized through this mission that his friends are the greatest prize worth saving. Later, he and Morgan get married. The end of the book shows Superquack and Morgan now fight crime together as a team. The Wicked Tutu A few months later, in early 2011, Superquack, Morgan, and Mr. Tutusymbol encounter a new threat—the Wicked Tutu. However, once he did so, the Wicked Tutu immediately noticed them and grasped Superquack in a telekinetic choke, hurled him to the side of the room, and brought a section of the balcony down on him, rendering Superquack unconscious and injured. While still at home, Superquack discovered that Morgan had been taken hostage by the cuckoo clock forces. As such, he went to visit Macroburst, confronting him with the truth that Sarah was the villain they were after. Macroburst refused to believe him, but he did agree to come and discover the truth. As a result, both traveled to the Clock Base. Once there, Superquack and Macroburst infiltrated the cuckoo clock foundries, but they were attacked by cuckoo clocks. Superquack was outnumbered, and Macroburst’s sword was caught in machinery and was destroyed. The two were captured as well and brought before Sarah to reckon. Here, Macroburst had his proof that Superquack was right. Their conversation escalated to battle. As Sarah clashed with Macroburst, Superquack headed off to free Morgan. He returned to aid Macroburst. Sarah turned and telekinetically strangled him, plucking him in the process. Fortunately, Sarah released him soon after, barely preserving Superquack’s life. Later Life Physical Description Standing two meters tall, Superquack is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). He had a human’s build, but maintained a duck’s skin and features, respectively. He had black eyes with white pupils. Personality and Traits Superquack’s personality is that of a classic hero. He is brave and heroic, risking his life on several occasions for the greater good. He was extremely serious and mature, in complete contrast to Morgan. Despite this, Superquack was beyond capable of love. He felt nothing short of love for Morgan, and the death of his wife was depressing for him. Off the battlefield he is every bit as kind, friendly, and wise. A century of experience has made him very wise and clever, a gift he puts to good use on and off the battlefield. After Mr. Baby Tutu’s death, he was more pleasant overall, but was still a serious person. Superquack loves his family dearly, and will do anything for his companions. Though he does not like fighting, he constantly finds himself at the center of several battles. Also, despite the fact of being a superhero, Superquack is the first D.I.T. hero character that openly kills the villain, meaning that despite being “the good guy” he is willing to put down his most dangerous enemies. He once had a tendency to try to solve the world’s problems on his own, refusing and actively dismissing help from anyone, even from his loving wife and the sage council of his best friend Strattogale. These flaws combined nearly cost him his life before he put it in check. Powers and Abilities Superquack’s primary superpower is super strength. He is seen throwing trees and even lifting the Dinobot 5000 for a time, even in old age. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be greater than a normal human’s, but even Morgan was short of this ability. His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of Morgan. He’s also very agile for a man of his size. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Superquack has near indestructability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, which was him preparing for the fact that it would hurt. Appearances *Superquack I *Superquack II Category:Superquack Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Superquack characters Category:Unknown deaths Category:1800s births Category:Animals Category:Main protagonists Category:Obese characters